Joy
by nobleflutter
Summary: Looking back, there are a lot of things that I've had to go through, and he was always there...waiting. Half drabble R&R!


Joy

Walking down the street I see all kinds of things that bring people joy. Their favorite food, a fun game, a childhood friend, a lover. It takes a lot to just keep what you love under control. Things like a precious person or thing don't pop out of no where and intervene in your life. They gradually grow into your heart until you desperately clutch onto it for fear of letting it go.

I had to go through a lot of adventures and emotions to keep my joy under control. Friends, tears, memories, love, family, fun, despair…its all part of life even when it doesn't seem like you can go through with all that. I remember all the troubles I had to go through. I lost friends and the one I thought I loved…but in the end I had to pick myself up and walk forward, because there's no way back into the past.

Smiling, I looked up at the sky and brushed my hair out of my eyes. The sun was beautiful, it was a strawberry sun. It glowed a vibrant red as it set onto the horizon of the cluttered city that I lived in, it flashed between buildings as I watched it sink behind the buildings. Well, I ought to get home quick. I don't want to keep anyone waiting.

Right now as I was hustling home I knew there was one person waiting for me, sitting on a kitchen chair or lazily sleeping on a couch waiting for me to arrive. I smiled at that thought. He was always waiting patiently for me, no matter how long I took to get to him. Through all those years when I thought I had hurt him with teasing and hating; when in the end it's just what he wanted, to keep me happy. I never knew it until after all the fuss with Easter had gone down and we had some time to ourselves.

So, by now I bet you're wondering- what am I doing now? Well, I am currently in my second year of high school with a part-time job and living in an apartment. My charas faded when we had defeated Easter and told me I had found my true self. Of course I cried a lot, I couldn't even remember what my life was like with out them. They were my pride and joy for all those years, until I realized that they were just a part of me. After I got over depression I picked myself up with the help of my friends and traveled into the world on my own. My parents were worried but I argued and persuaded them into letting me live on my own. They checked in on me time after time but soon realized that I was all set. I was grown up, I had everything under control.

Well, mostly everything. There was one thing that still made me blush like a little girl. With red ears and watery eyes, I still had a bother that wouldn't go away. He was the one I was talking about before, remember? The one who said he was going to wait for me no matter what? Well, he still thought that it would be hilarious to tease me, even though he knew I was much more mature than when I was when I was a kid. But old habits die hard, and I don't think that I want that old habit die at all…

Walking up to my apartment, I thought of what to make for dinner. Should I make fish? No. I ran out of that yesterday. Maybe I should go out to the store. Nah. Waste of time. Maybe I cou-

"You're late."

I blinked. I knew it. He was waiting for me again. He probably ate all the food in my fridge to. Now I know what to do for dinner I'll make him pay for i-

"No, I'm not paying for dinner and yes, all the food in the fridge is gone."

"Hey! Who said you could eat? How did you even get in here?" I stomped into the apartment and dropped my bag onto the floor.

"You gave me a spare key remember? You said you didn't want me coming in through the windows." The young man smirked at my flustered expression.

"Hmph. Well for punishment of eating all of my food, you're paying for dinner!" I pointed her index finger and stared defiantly at the male standing in front of me.

"Didn't I already say I wasn't going to pay? If you keep forgetting things you'll age faster." The young male dodged as I through a bag at his head.

"You! Why are you even here? If the fridge is empty I don't see any reason why you should be here." I looked up at the man's face that was now only little away from hers. My face grew red and my heart skipped a beat. I still couldn't get used to the fact that he moved so fast.

"Amu, I've said this a million times. I will always wait for you." I shut my eyes as I felt the cool touch of lips on my forehead.

"Well, could you wait for me with the fridge full at least? Last time I came home to the fridge empty and I started yelling the neighbors complained about not enough fucking privacy and that I need to shut the hell up and I almost punched them right in th-" Amu was cut off by a soft kiss. My face tingled and my arms melted. That always happened when he kissed me.

The youth pulled back and looked at my bewildered face. He smirked and smoothed back my rosette hair. I quickly shook myself out of the trance and turned away from him so he wouldn't see my beet red face. He would never change. Always teasing me, playing with me.

"Amu… I love you."

My eyes widened. What? Di-did he just say the three rare words? My heart felt like it was on a treadmill. I turned around and took a deep breathe.

"Me too. I love you too Ikuto."

Everyone has their own precious joy. It creeps into our hearts like an unexpected surprise. Then one day we realize that we have such a joy and hold onto it with our dear lives, never letting it go. For me, I have a person who brings me joy. He teases me and bullies me, but he also knows me and helps me when I don't even know I need help. He will always be my joy, Ikuto.


End file.
